He Watches You While You Sleep
by Snapes0Wifey
Summary: It has nothing to do with watching you sleep, but if you like randy giants, potions masters in leather, and some rather quick finishes, this is the story for you! HP/SS, and some surprise pairings


He watches you while your sleeping

DISCAIMER: Oh do we wish we were the mighty authors of HP, but alas, we are not. Nd it makes us oh so sad...

It has nothing to do with watching you sleep, but if you like randy giants, potions masters in leather, and some rather quick finishes, this is the story for you!! HP/SS,and a special guest pairing. Its pretty sick but bare with me here.

* * *

In this tale of sorrow and woe, love and hate, bestiality and S&M, we begin by looking in on Harry Potter who was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, with Ron Weasley canoodled at his side.

"Was it good for you?" Ron asked, playing with a strand of Harry's hair.

Harry look at Ron in disgust, "It was rather short, if I do say so myself."

Ron was taken aback at the sudden attack on his bedroom proficiency; he got up from the bed and stormed away, tears coming to his eyes. Harry stared after him, totally unsympathetic, and then got up and put on a jumper and a pair of trousers, no underwear. Harry left the dorm, walking the halls which were dark except for a few torches lit along the walls.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" Said a deep, snarky voice behind him. He turned and came nose to nose with the tall, foreboding, and oddly sexy, Professor Snape.

"Sorry, Professor, I was just heading back to my dorm." Snape scoffed at the lame excuse, then looked the boy over, noting something rather odd.

"Your not wearing any underwear, are you Potter?"

Harry was bewildered, and kind of turned on.

"And, how do you know that Professor?" He said stepping forward, laying a hand on his chest. Snape, took a step back, and shook his head at Harry. Out of his cloak, he pulled a ruler and showed it to Harry. Harry looked at it questioningly before Snape grabbed him, and bent him over.

"You," he said, smacking Harry's bottom with the ruler, "will" he hit again, "not," he hit again, "hit on," he hit again, "teachers."

* * *

"Why come in," Hagrid said, opening his door to Dobby. Dobby looked up at the kind giant, and walked into his hut, looking first from the ginormus tea cups on the table, to the even bigger dog sleeping in the corner. Hagrid stared down at the small house elf beneath him, and Dobby stared up at the giant in front of him. There was a moment before the two dove at one another, Hagrid almost crushing Dobby. Hagrid ripped off Dobby's small pants and seven hats revealing an unusually large peni ((A/N: No, not penis, penI. That's how we roll.)) Dobby snapped his fingers and Hagrid's pants came flying off, revealing an unusually small peni, even for a regular human. Dobby licked his lips and stared at Hagrid, then said, "Get on the bed and bend over, bitch."

Hagrid obeyed, immediately, jumping on his bed, and bending over like the good little bitch he was. Dobby looked around the hut for something to stick in his man-bitches orifice. He spotted a rather large bone, belonging to fang. A wide smile spread across his face, as he summoned the bone.

* * *

Harry was now on his knees in the dungeon, chained to a wall, with the potions master dressed in leather, pacing in front of him.

"You've been a naughty boy Mr. Potter," Said Snape, stroking the side of Harry's face with a riding crop. Harry whimpered, the chains holding him to the wall were pink and fuzzy, and the gag ball in his mouth had the word _Bitch _inscribed into it.

"I think we've established that light bulbs do not make good sex toys," He said, looking at the multitudes of broken light bulbs surrounding the floor. Snape pulled down his leather pants, revealing a skimpy pink thong underneath. He hit Harry across the chest with the horse crop.

"Who's your daddy?" Said Snape.

"He's dead." Harry said from around the gag ball.

"No go with it. Lets get some sexy out of you."

Snape unchained Harry and pulled his pants off, revealing Harry's complete lack of undies.

"What a pretty pee-pee you have," Said Snape, walking up to him and taking off his gag ball.

"All the better to shag you with," Said Harry, leaping on top of Snape, and shoving his pee-pee into Snapes waiting mouth.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study, watching the goings on in the dungeon, and felt himself becoming aroused. As he felt his pee-pee grow stiff, he decided to call on one of his best and brightest to remedy the situation. He walked to the fireplace, and called for Gryffindor tower.

"Will Neville Longbottom please report to the headmaster's office."

Within ten minutes Neville was in the headmaster's office on his knees under the desk, taking care of the head master in the way only he and a few other students knew how.

* * *

Hagrid was grunting with animalistic joy as Dobby magically made the dogs bone thrust in and out of his hiney while he stood in front of Hagrid, thrusting his pee-pee in and out of the other mans mouth. Fang, seeing the bone being shaken in an odd way, jumped up and tried to pull it out of his masters behind. Hagrid pushed the house elf's pee-pee out of his mouth and yelled at the dog.

"No Fang, down!"

But Dobby shook his head, "No, let him stay."

Dobby felt the rising pressure in his loins. And after a brief cry of ecstasy, be spooged all over Hagrid's beard. Hagrid sighed.

"My turn?" He asked. Dobby looked a little hesitant and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well its getting late," He said, gathering his clothes, "Maybe another time."

And with that he walked out the door, leaving Hagrid with a bone up his hiney-hole, and a rather small erection to deal with.

* * *

The head master was intrigued by what he saw. Severus Snape was bent over with Harry Potter dominating him, and Snape yelling "Yes James, Yes!!"

And Harry, was pulling Snapes hair, and yelling into his ear, "Who's your daddy now, bitch?"

After what seemed like hours to Harry, but for Snape was more like 15 seconds, Harry spilled his seed all over Snapes back. Snape turned around, raising a questioning eye brow.

"That's it?" He said. The tables turned this time, and it was now Harry whose bedroom proficiency was being put into question. And with that, Harry stormed off, much in the manner Ron did earlier that evening. The headmaster finished in Mr.Longbottoms mouth, and sent him off to bed, with a word of wisdom.

"Don't swim for at least 30 minutes after your finished swallowing. Toodloo!!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Once again, you've been subject to the result of us having tooooooooo much free time. We hope you enjoy the light bulb chronicles, and pleeeez comment. No flaming, if u didn't like it, well….that's too bad. But if u thought it was funny or weird or w/e, show sum love!!

Madam Lala

Madam Savvy


End file.
